The main goal of the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) is to strengthen, enhance and expand meaningful community-academic partnerships that positively impact health disparities through innovative community awareness and outreach activities. Meeting this goal requires sustainable community collaborations, use of community-based participatory research methods, and innovative culturally, linguistically and literacy relevant cancer communications. This Core along with other Cores supports translational research efforts for reducing cancer disparities among racial/ethnic minorities and medically underserved populations in our proposed geographic region. It draws on the expertise of a team of community-academic partners who place high value on the mutual goal of improved community health through engagement, dialogue and collective problem-solving approaches in a co-learning environment. Also, the proposed COEC builds on a significant history of successful community partnerships for cancer control and a strong infrastructure of outreach and community-based health disparities research created by USF and the Tampa Bay Community Cancer Network (TBCCN- U01 CA11462701).